Zat Bloke's great story
by Zat Bloke
Summary: Editor:I cant believe he did it again! Author: wat? E: take my story and turn into an obscenly..A: ignore her.shes a little..wisprs loony E: I heard that!
1. Obscene uses of LilRiter's OC

[Editor [Lil-Riter] 's note: My little brother, Zat Bloke, Doesn't do author notes, so I thought, what the heck! sabotage time! I love him enough that I'm going to post this, but the entire story has had a makeover, excepting the parts he felt were nescessary (did I spell that right?) and those parts, unfortunantly, included the undescribably obscene use of my original character, Takara Isoda. I allowed advertising of this story on my story, so I'm advertising my story on this story. READ BLUE EYES!!!!! BY LIL-RITER!!!!! this short story takes place right after chapter seven of mine. lets see. . . R&R! this is his first fic, be gentle. ummmm. . . Disclaimer: Zat Bloke doesn't own ANYTHING, which includes Kaiba, Yugi, and especially Takara. I doubt he even owns the ninjas here!]  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Yugi...you want me to head over? Sure right away..." Seto called for his limo and head over to Yugi's house. As he got to the front steps, he heard hushed whispering. . . When he turned to look, the whispering stopped. Nobody answered the door. Seto felt that there was something wrong and rammed the door down with his shoulder and raced up to Yugi's bedroom. He found Yugi tied up in a chair. Kaiba ripped the tape off of Yugi's mouth. [LR y is he bien so nice?] As soon as he did, the short boy yelled, "Seto, ITS A TRAP!!!!" Kaiba turned around quickly and found a band of ninjas surrounding him. "Oh yeah, you're in trouble now Mr. Ninjas. [L-R: he wouldn't say something that stupid!] I took Kung-Fu this summer," he said, and leapt into a stance. "AIYA!!!!!!!" Hep leapt up and struck out with his leg. His target nimbly dodged it and grabbed Kaiba's foot, throwing him onto the ground. Kaiba jumped up once more [Lil-Riter: how the heck did he do that? he's not supposedly an expierenced fighter, and he should have torn something by now!] and punched ferociously at the ninja. The ninja grabbed his arm and the rest of them ran forward to start beating him. "AHH!! " cried Kaiba when they let go. Then as he stood up his, hair turned green and eyes blazed red. "You did it now Mr. Ninja" said Kaiba coolly.   
  
He jumped up and swung with his leg, striking a ninja's temple. He was out cold. Kaiba flew forward and attacked another ninja's stomach. "AIYA!!!" he cried, and swung his briefcase at them. A ninja pulled out a knife, slashing kaiba's hand. "AHH!!!" screamed Kaiba and blindly thrust his hand into the guys balls (Z-B: poor guy) and thrust up (Z-B: AAAAHHHHHH!!) the guy fell over moaning. Kaiba picked up the knife dropped by its former owner. He stabbed at the ninja's head, missing and grazed it. The ninja cried aloud. The ninja kicked the knife out the window. Ignoring their injuries they continued in mortal combat. [L-R: wow, this storie's awesome, bro!] (Z-B: I know. Isn't it?)[I thot I was sarcastic enough...] They threw chairs at one another. The ninja ran outside, and stood there panting. Kaiba took a deep breath before heading outside. They fought heavily in the middle of the street. They used everything they got, broken beer bottles, shards of glass, guns...wait a minute??? [L-R: NINJAS DON'T USE GUNS, DOPE!] (ZB: HERE THEY DO, OKAY?!!) Yes guns...the ninja drew a Deagle, threatening to blow Kaiba's brains out. The millionare did what he was told and dropped his bottle. "HA!!! I lied!!!" the ninja screamed and pulled the trigger...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"DAMMIT!" the ninja cried. "JAMMED!" Kaiba swiftly kicked the pistol out and jumped up [?] kicking the mans head. The man pulled out an extra... an M4 Carbine..(ZB: har har...its my story he has what the hell I want him to have, kay sis?. . . but lets just say he was hiding it in his pants) and sprayed the rifle around. He paused momentarily to check if he shot Kaiba. .[idiot] (shut up!) . .nope. He continued to blaze the gun, Kaiba danced around trying to evade the bullets . . . the ninja now stopped realizing he didnt bring any extra clips. He checked his ammo and realized he only had three shots left. He took careful aim at Kaiba (who was now cowering behind a fire hydrant). He squeezed the trigger shooting Kaiba's foot. He shot again hitting the arm. He said, "I hated you since the beginning you prat," and removed his mask....IT WAS JOEY!!!!! [wat?!! JOEY?!!] (shut up! it's MY story!) [I took the liberty of commentary!] (You're messing up my story!) [No, YOU'RE messing up MY story!] He took a final aim at the head of the rich boy....WHAM Takara came crashing down on Joey and pinned him to the cement. She spat on him and said, "I dont believe you." [If you thought THAT was obscene, wait what's next. . .] Kaiba just gazed dazily at his scantily clad sister, (who was wearing a silver bikini and head gear, and a combat knife on her hip) [taken from page 53 of PSM mag. July 2004 swimsuit edition...] (you're a prat.) [I don't care.] "What?" said Takara. "You hadn't bothered to ask what I have been doing before I moved to Domino, have you?"   
  
::lights out end of Bloke's Great Story ::  
  
Lil-Riter: ::claps hands:: Very good, little bro!! good job! [I still didn't like what you did with Takara. . .]  
  
Zat Bloke: ::gasps horrifiedly at the added commentary:: If only you would shut up! You ruined it!  
  
Lil-Riter: What? kay fine. People of the world. I announce that the next chapter in this series will be the original with no commentary!  
  
Zat Bloke: Good.  
  
Lik-Riter: ::ignores:: but it will take a week or more due to taking away all the commentary process taking too long...

Zat Bloke: grrrr

Lil-Riter: Watever.


	2. Okay, so this is the real start of the s...

[E/N: This story takes place after chapter 8 of Lil-Riter's Blue Eyes. I haven't read the story, but as far as I can see, there's no stuff that is obcene, just weird. Disclaimer: Zat Bloke does not own Yugioh or Takara. Takara's MINE!] [ps: there will be no annoying editor's notes, or a/n's, kay?]  
  
Zat Blokes Version  
  
Takara was tired of hiding for the past few days. She hadn't seen sunlight for days. Takara walked out the door to get a nice breather, but that was a sure mistake. [E/N: okay, to make this clear, they are in a cabin in the woods.](A/N: stop getting in my story!) Out jumped Marik and his gang. They bound her tight in rope and gagged her. Then the gang left for Marik to talk to her, "You thought that you could hide from me, did you?!?" Takara shook feriously. "WelL nOw yoU kNoW tHaT yOu CaN'T!!!" screamed Marik, his voice breaking. Suddenly Marik transformed into evil Marik. "FOOL, no one escapes me..." he took out a gun and aimed at Takara's forehead. Takara squirmed around in the rope, but couldnt get the tight rope off. "HAR HAR HAR!" laughed Marik, pulling the trigger. [E/N:watch. he misses.]  
  
"NO!" screamed Kaiba, as he lunged at Marik. The evil dude spun around, with a harrassed look on his face having not been able to shoot Takara. [E/N: didn't he already pull the trigger?!] He shot round after round at Kaiba and dropped his empty gun and pulled out another. Kaiba ran forward not even wincing. The rest of Marik's gang ran out because of the racket. They found Kaiba attempting to expire their leader; they pulled out poles and other stuff to attack the attacker. Kaiba leapt up onto a picnic table and propelled himself forward into the mob forming around him. He knocked down a couple guys and kicked at them. He ran forward and kicked out with his legs to the approaching gangies and knocked them to the ground.   
  
Takara ,rolling on the ground, found a sharp rock and sawed at the rope. Kaiba ran arund just knocking them over. He picked up a wooden pole and swung at them. He knocked a few in the stomach and in the end, they were all down. It was just him and Marik. They circled around each other and spun their poles menacingly. Then they charged at each other and swung. Kaiba blocked a few but got many resounding blows. Kaiba never had a chance to hit Marik. He spun his pull around as Marik laughed, "Did you really think that you could beat me Seto Kaiba?" He swung at the rich boy and knocked himto the ground. Marik kicked out Kaiba's pole, "HAR HAR you were absolutely wrong." He fell forward onto the ground, out cold. "No you're wrong," said Takara with her stone in hand .  
  
Kaiba took Takara into his car and they drove away like a big happy family....heck to make it more interesting.... THey leapt into Kaiba's new convertible. Mokuba switched the car into reverse and drove out of the forest. The radio said:" Evil ninja's approaching Domino High...."

Lil-Riter: Okay, so THIS one is good. I remember you saying you were getting the plot...?

Zat Bloke: Duh.

Lil-Riter: EVIL NINJAS?!

ZatBloke: Your fault. you lied about the comments.

Lil-riter: I only entered them... in some spots!

Zatbloke: This is my great story! R&R! (even though I don't know what that means...)

Lil-Riter: Read & (and) Review, Dope!

Zat Bloke: I knew that! Anyways, people, don't you agree that my version is bettah than her's? (meaning Lil-Riter...)


End file.
